


Nobody Said Love Was Easy

by dongjufairy



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff sorta, M/M, basketball captain sunghoon, character development i promise, cheerleading captain sunoo, going to try to make it light angst, sunoo is more innocent than he seems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongjufairy/pseuds/dongjufairy
Summary: cheerleading captain, sunoo, has always had everything within his grasp but when he mets park sunghoon, the new basketball captain, everything starts to go wrong.”I knew it, I should have done research on him the moment he entered this school. he’s messing up everything!!” sunoo angrily yelled at the wall and punched it, pretending it was sunghoon.”ow!? that hurt””obviously it hurts you fool it’s a freaking wall” jungwon who was looking at sunoo with pity replied.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	1. weird meeting

Sunoo knew what being loved was like for most of his life. Rather it became an obsession of his. He had grown up with love one way or another, either receiving it voluntarily or seeking it out. He is now seventeen years old and the cheerleading captain of his school.

Many things had changed but even so, that change had ultimately became one of his strengths. 

Sunoo knew he was pretty.

Everyone who has met sunoo would agree he has a pretty aura surrounding him. One that could entrance anyone and of course sunoo knew exactly the amount of power that held over people.

He could make others fall for him in a blink of a eye. His soft mellow cuteness yet overbearing elegance made it easy for people to be attracted to him. Even if he failed to make them fall for him at first glance, sunoo was cunningly sweet and embraced anybody’s flaws. So accepting and kind.

However, it was all a game for sunoo. He was in reality selfish and spoiled. Treated others with kindness only for his convenience. Once he saw no resort to continue his fake prince act he would immediately stop. Despite that, even if one was thrown away, sunoo still made it his mission for those people to treat him like a prince and with oblivion they did just that.

the reason being because that’s how he saw himself.

he was bold and confident. he acknowledged there were more beautiful people out there. he wasn’t the only beautiful person in this world but he wasn’t jealous of that. he was different, the difference being him wanting everyone to be in the grasp of his hands. at his beckon call. he wanted everyone including those more beautiful than him to love him.

once he was bored, he played his cards correctly and utilized the people who were blindly in love with him to get rid of the toy he was done with.

making it easy for sunoo to be the victim and for the actual victim, to be another person who chased after innocent sunoo. the prey being the poor person who fell for his trap and the hunter being the sly pretty fox known as sunoo.

but what could the prey do? after all he willingly walked into his trap. no matter how many heartbreaks sunoo gave to other people, in the end nobody could unmask sunoo and the cycle would begin all over again. sunoo always the winner. he was never the bad guy and even the person with a terrible heartbreak couldn’t find ways to blame sunoo. after all, sunoo accepted them and showed them a kindness only he could muster. it would always be their fault that sunoo left them.

yet it wasn’t their fault, sunoo simply got bored and stopped playing their special little game only to find another player.

No matter how much he tried, in the end he was emotionless, never being able to romantically love correctly. Distant and unmoving yet he had genuine care for those who he held close. friends who he could never let go. those he was willing to sacrifice himself for.

and so his boring days continue.

☆

sunoo was scrolling through his phone with his legs crossed when jungwon side hugged him.

”did you hear? the basketball team is getting a new captain” jungwon said while dusting his skirt

sunoo flinched not because of the sudden touch from jungwon, after all, that was his best friend of ten years. unconsciously he had eventually learned to recognize his touch and coco smell.

rather he flinched at the sudden news. “oh? a new basketball captain huh?” how come he didn’t know this person. sunoo knew everyone and made it his business to keep track of everyone in this school. including the newbies who enter.

”how is a new student able to become captain right off the bat?” sunoo asked jungwon who was slouched with his legs open, not caring that people could see more than they should.

sunoo shakes his head at the audacity his friend had and slapped his thighs harsher than intended to make him sit up

”Hey! cant you see me trying to seduce jay” said jungwon who was blinking his eyes seductively at the basketball player across the field, who had an embarrassed look on his face. jungwon simply giggled and waved at said boy. the basketball player waved shyly back and turned to his friends who shoved him teasingly.

”Shut up and answer my question bitch” sunoo was beyond annoyed at that point. He wanted information and jungwon was busy being a fucking flirt.

jungwon sighed and turned to sunoo, ”i don’t know? maybe connections? dude i seriously don’t care”

” i care ! you know i do” sunoo stomped and jungwon looked at him lazily already knowing why sunoo was acting like that.

”well you’re bound to met him. just wait for fate” jungwon said cheekily which made sunoo roll his eyes at him.

fate? yeah right. like that exists.

☆

”hey sunghoon” jay jogged over to sunghoon who was making his way to the main office of his new school. belift high school.

”hey jay” sunghoon replied back happily to his cousin and fisted bumped him.

”you’re our new basketball captain, right? it would be best if you get there earlier than us so you can get used to court we use here” he advised sunghoon who only nodded.

that would indeed be a good idea. shortly after a quick talk with his cousin, he arrived at the main office. the place where he need to turn in papers. he bid goodbye to his cousin jay and thus he entered the room with a frown.

a new school. that could mean a lot of things. he knew he wasn’t alone as he had his cousin but sunghoon couldn’t help but wish things go smoothly for him here.

for some reason he can’t help but shake an ominous feeling since he arrived at belift high school. it was weird yet it wasn’t a bad weird.

well sunghoon was never one to excessively worry about things until they happened so he just continued about his day.

☆

sunoo was bored when he randomly called the first number on his phone. to be honest it was like eeny, meeny, miny, moe. choosing at random. not really having preference on who to call to cure him out of his never ending boredness.

“hello?” Hanbin, the vice president of the school answered.

“can you meet up with me? i need you” sunoo said in a endearing yet sad voice and who was habin to refuse him so he ran to his side

they were outside the locker rooms. the cheerleaders and basketball players shared locker rooms next to each other. each locker room being huge and having even bathrooms inside. the reason being because belift high school was a festive school and took sports very seriously. giving the sports teams that brought back lots of trophies the greatest luxuries.

sunoo had practice and had no energy to travel too far from his suppose to be destination. so he decided to met with hanbin early before practice at a time when no one would come.

or so sunoo thought, what he didn’t know was that the new student would come early because he was trying to adjust himself to his new environment.

”you’re so pretty” hanbin whispered in his ear and kissed his lips roughly.

this is boring sunoo thought and refused to return back hanbin’s kisses. this is how sunoo was. no matter how much he tried, he was unable to get the fluttery feeling of being kissed. you’re suppose to feel embarrassed when getting kissed or at least happy but he felt nothing.

yet he still seeked it because it made him feel a rush of being wanted but truthfully nobody could have him.

sunoo was busy ”making out” with habin to notice sunghoon walking in on them. hanbin’s hand holding sunoo’s waist closely to his body and sunoo’s hand on his chest. holding it there not to make it a sweet kiss but rather allowing him to push hanbin away whenever he wanted to.

it was an unexpected sight for sunghoon, he couldn’t see the smaller boy because hanbin was covering him. he didn’t know what to do because they were making out right in front of the door he needed to enter.

whatever fuck it, sunghoon coughed. hanbin was immediately pushed away, uncovering the hidden boy beneath him.

wow, he’s really pretty was sunghoon’s first thought while sunoo had the a similar thought.

he’s really handsome.

sunoo had a small smirk on his face. the way sunghoon was looking at him made him tingle and he knew he found him attractive. he swayed his way out of hanbin’s grasp and stood confidently on his own.

sunoo decided to break the silence between all three of them “see you hanbin” sunoo said rather bluntly and that gave hanbin a cue to leave which he did. hanbin was rather intuitive, he knew sunoo had no actual ounce of love for him but he was intoxicated by his presence so he did whatever the boy wanted.

it was clear for hanbin, no strings attached to this relationship. he wondered if sunoo had multiple relationships like this or if sunoo was only lonely and therefore started whatever they had going on.

in fact Habin was correct, sunoo had multiple relationships like this. he would cut them off as quickly as he entered them. habin was no exepction.

sunoo sighed, it’s time to end it, distracted by his thoughts he completely forgot sunghoon was still standing there.

sunghoon was busy looking at the boy in front him. he’s met beautiful people before and he included himself on that list but there was something about sunoo that pulled him in.  
the boy was gorgeous in many ways, his big doe eyes full of innocence yet mischief. nice soft black hair that could melt anyone if they held him close. cheeks that emphasized his cuteness yet he held confidence and elegance with his gestures.

sunoo was in his cheer outfit, making him even more beautiful in the eyes of sunghoon. his skirt swayed whenever sunoo moved his hips. sunghoon couldn’t help but stare and for some reason that made sunoo blush.

he felt like he was being analyzed with a miscroscope. like he was genuinely pretty for the boy in front of him.

two can play at that game sunoo thought and stared back at sunghoon analyzing every detail. damn was he fucking handsome, life is so unfair. his face was one of the best faces he’s ever seen. he honestly wouldn’t mind throwing himself at him seeing at how beautiful the other boy was.

sunoo was shameless but he wasn’t that shameless to kiss a man he met on the first day. he looked away, blushing again for having those thoughts. he looked at the boy once again only to met his eyes.

they stared at each other for what felt hours until sunoo once again broke the silence because he was not a ”weak bitch” as jungwon once said. he would never allow himself to seem weak for anyone. he was in control of everything and everyone.

”you new?” sunoo asked in a pleasant voice


	2. locker room fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> accidents happen...especially in the school locker rooms but sunoo never expected something like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wanted to add more but i wasn’t sure. might add more in a bit or in the next chapter haha

”come on, get moving !!” sunoo yelled loud enough that the football players who were practicing nearby could hear.

the cheerleaders were all on the flat ground stretching with sunoo leading them. they were all gasping for air, already tired. sunoo ignored the groans and small quiet complains. okay so perhaps sunoo was taking out his anger right now but he couldn’t help it. he was irritated each time he remembered sunghoon. who happens to be in his own personal safe space right now. the court room.

everyone knew sunoo was nice but when it came to cheerleading he was very strict and demanding. still nobody could hate him for it because he rewarded the team for their achievements and had often led them to numerous victories

sunghoon who was about to introduce himself to his team glanced at sunoo remembering their previous conversation

”you new here?” the shorter boy had asked

sunghoon glanced at his cheeks. they seemed very soft and the slight pink on them made it even more endearing.

”are you blushing?” he unconsciously asked. that’s what sunghoon hated about himself. he was too straightforward.

sunoo had a disgusted face and sunghoon found it a bit funny so he chuckled which made sunoo frown even more.

”why would i blush?” he asked with a harsher tone than intended. so much for the prince act now.

”because i’m handsome?” sunghoon replied nonchalantly like it was an obvious statement. he even striked a pose with a hand on his forehand. 

sunoo only stared and walked away while whispering ”why do I always involve myself with weirdos” purposely making his skirt bounce more to show off his slender legs

sunghoon smiled at the cute actions of the shorter male. he didn’t ask for his name but he’s sure they will speak once again.

_they did_

☆

“hi, i’m park sunghoon. your new basketball captain. i just transferred so this might a bit weird for you all but I promise to work hard and make everyone acknowledge my skills”

suddenly he realized the entire court was quiet. everyone had serious expressions on their faces and that made sunghoon nervous. was he disliked already?

”welcome to the team” all the basketball players cheered with goofy grins. all running to hug him. they welcomed him rather fast, opposite to sunghoon’s expectations.

he was expecting a k-drama scene where the team refuses to listen to him because he’s an outsider. sunghoon was already liking the school more than he thought but why were the cheerleaders quiet and serious as well?

little did he know it was because they wanted to know his name. everyone was interested in the new student and when the cheerleaders saw the new handsome face in town they were excited. ready to make moves. 

”whatever, let’s go” sunoo didn’t hesitate to stomp his way out of the court and drag his best friend with him

”nooo. i’m sorry Jay I wanted to be with you until my last breath” jungwon dramatically recited while reaching his hands towards Jay 

”when I throw you in a river” sunoo threatened and successfully left the court room with whining jungwon

everyone could hear the them and jay could only chuckle at the best friends banter 

”are they always like this?” sunghoon asked curiously 

”for the most part” jay said while taking a sip of his water bottle that was sitting on the bench

”kim sunoo mostly treats his closest friends like that. he treats everyone else the same. with kindness? i guess that’s how he creates a boundary” 

sunghoon had a look of surprise and his eyes held a glow but he didn’t treat me particularly kind? in fact it seemed like he was annoyed of me.

interesting. he was so interesting he couldn’t help but be curious about kim sunoo. just who are you? 

☆

meanwhile sunoo was rambling to his best friend about the newbie while they were in the changing room alone together. everyone else had left but them.

”that newbie ! who does he think he is. sure he’s hot but he’s so stuck up. you can tell. i’ve kissed better looking men just saying” sunoo said with exaggerated hand moments to emphasize his point

jungwon only sighed, one day you will dig your own grave sunoo, he thought.

suddenly the door opened and sunghoon looked at sunoo who was in the middle of putting lip gloss while starting at the mirror.

that’s a nice lip gloss sunghoon thought before he spoke. it made sunoo’s lips shiny and pink. 

“i didn’t know i pissed you off to that extent sweetie but i’m sure my kisses are way better than those men you mentioned” sunghoon stated confidently. 

sunoo could only blush and look at him in shock. he’s entered the cheerleaders locker room and the only thing he thinks about is flirting with him.

“you know you’re in the cheerleaders changing room, right?”

sunghoon started blinking rapidly, when he realized where he was his face started getting red as a tomato. did he know? no. he’s always been one to not read signs. always skipping long paragraphs of information and pressing ”agree to terms” on apps with no hesitation.

”pardon me” jay who was just outside witnessing the scene, stepped inside, and at that moment jungwon came out of the bathroom stall. 

”what’s this? a secret make out session in doubles” jungwon happily chirped and winked at jay while walking to the sink to wash his hands. 

sunoo and sunghoon glanced at each other. everyone in the room suddenly felt two times hotter

”i’m just here to drag out this fool“ but before jay could successfully leave the awkward atmosphere, all the basketball players who were left on the court came and were confused on what was going on.

“woah what is this? a locker room fight? it’s my first time seeing one” jake, one of the basketball players excitedly spoke up.

”no now move” sunoo already fed up with the weird locker room meeting, pushed his way through the basketball players and glanced behind him quickly saying “pervert” to sunghoon and then left with jungwon following pursuit behind his friend.

sunghoon only stood there shocked on what the heck went down in the locker rooms.

”maybe he’s having a bad day?” jake said while tilting his head. 

everyone shrugged. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave suggestions !!


	3. Wild wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking of making an omegaverse sunsun story but idk

sunghoon’s morning classes had ended and it was time for lunch.he stood outside the bland classroom patiently waiting for jake to finish packing his things. 

while leaning on the wall, sunghoon noticed students rushing to the cafeteria and somehow the dull looking hallways weren’t so dull. despite the  monotonous  colors it seemed like brown and grey had become much brighter. 

‘I guess students really do make the school what it is’

“okay, I’m done” jake notified as he smiled and made his way to sunghoon. both of them become friends really quickly, not only was jake in his cousin’s friendship group but after the lockeroom incident they coincidentally shared multiple classes together. jake was a rather friendly guy and very easy to speak with. 

sunghoon only nodded and so they walked to the lunchroom. he made himself busy by admiring the interior of the school, taking in the details of the old designs he came across. 

”...at you” jake stated at sunghoon who didn’t seem to notice him speaking so he waved a hand in front of his face.

snapping sunghoon out of his daze.

”what” he said reflexively.

”I said people are really staring at you” jake chuckled out. pointing his head at the subtle yet not subtle looks from most of the students passing through the old vintage hallways.

now that sunghoon was paying attention, jake was right. ever since he entered the school campus he seemed to be getting attention. 

‘well it’s not like i’m not used to it’

sunghoon shrugged and in that moment they arrived at the cafeteria. somehow sunghoon was expecting the cafeteria to look more aged like the vintage hallways he saw but it was rather different.the walls were mostly made of glass and the outskirt of the school could be seen. fall was coming. the leaves from trees had fallen and began to wither away. 

sunghoon jumped when he felt a sudden touch. a girl with long black hair had tugged at him and he looked at his side only to see a mass of people sorround him. 

”you’re new, right? would you like to sit with me?” the girl purred cutely as she teased her hair, pushing herself closer to him. 

sunghoon instinctively grimaced.

several similar requests were thrown at him right after. 

sunghoon being overwhelmed was in fact a understatement. he couldn’t hide his face of dislike and discomfort. he immediately stared at jake pleadingly. 

Thankfully he got the sign and acted quickly. coming to sunghoon’s rescue. 

”alright” jake took sunghoon by the shoulders.

“sunghoon already promised to eat with my friends and I, sorry” he said with a sarcastic pity tone.

groans were heard and they quickly walked to their table where jay and another person sat.

”god being beautiful is a curse” sunghoon said while taking a seat with jake who started talking to a boy with pretty jaguar like eyes.

he seemed younger.

”deserved” jay said chuckling and sunghoon could only glare.

”I’m Niki” the younger looking boy introduced himself and gave sunghoon a lazy smile.

”hello” sunghoon said with a soft tone. 

as if on cue, sunoo had appeared, arms linked with jungwon and a unfamiliar person. 

his eyebrow twitched. 

all of a sudden deja vu hit him when a bunch of students rushed to sunoo and his friends. 

everyone in the vibrant room was staring at them and sunghoon’s friendship group was no expextion.

sunghoon’s eyes met with sunoo’s once again and he was left star struck. sure sunoo was super pretty with his cheer uniform but he looked just as pretty in regular clothes too.

sunoo was wearing a white baggy dress shirt tugged in by a black plaid skirt that emphasized his curves. a star chain hanging on the side, describing his personality. his legs were hugged by fishnets flattering his overall look. 

beautiful was all sunghoon could mutter and as it was almost like sunoo could read his lips because a sudden blush appeared on his face and he returned his gaze back to the crowd. smiling sweetly and making his way to a particular table. 

it was by the basketball players table but it sat in the middle of the cafeteria. it was quite different from the rest of the cafeteria tables as it was shaped circular while the rest were rectangular. 

sunghoon questioned why but began to think that maybe sunoo enjoys attention compared to him. 

☆

”everyone is really looking at us” jungwon giggled as he ate his disgusting artificial school burger. simply enjoying the eyes on him.

”do you think jay saw me?” he questioned at his best friends.

”no, you’re too ugly” heeseung teased and jungwon was close to jumping across the table and pulling his hair out but he composed himself.

Lee heeseung. Captain of the soccer team. He had become junwon & sunoo’s friend during the last years of elementary school. Despite taking a rather different direction of interest in high school he was still unable to let go of his childhood friends.

The three of them had seen the most unpleasant sides of each other. Having been through the toughest moments of their life together. Their connection was now more stronger than ever.

Jungwon and Heeseung noticed sunoo not letting go of his phone nor looking up from it. Completely ignoring them.

Heeseung snatched sunoo’s phone from him and scrolled through his messages 

”hey !” sunoo yelled annoyed.

”hmm i’m guessing you’re ending it with ha whats his face” heeseung said nonchalantly like it was a non stop occurring event, which truthfully it was.

”yeah, so i have to go now” sunoo said getting up and snatching his phone back.

heeseung and jungwon nodded. throwing a knowing glance.

they went back to speaking among themselves, probably talking about their boy problems.

the other cheerleaders in the table joined the other two friends on their conversation about who had the best abs in the football team.

sunoo left the cafeteria quickly but he chuckled at how heeseung stood out.

heeseung always ate with the cheerleaders despite the soccer team having a table of their own and most of his friends being there. sunoo knew it was because he considered jungwon and him more important.

☆

sunghoon didn’t mean to accidentally hear the conversation going on but he also couldn’t lie that his curiosity was killing him when he saw sunoo walking to a deserted place 

did he mean to follow him, not particularly, he was heading towards the bathroom when he accidentally met sunoo.

it was as if fate kept pushing them together 

kim hanbin. the school’s vice president. a charming fellow with excellent academic achievement. he was also handsome and friendly so it was no wonder as to why he had many pursuers but he was more interested in persuing sunoo.

sunoo was ready to end their relationship so he messaged hanbin that he wanted to have a ‘talk’

they were in a empty hallway far away from the lunchroom where mostly everyone was residing. 

sunoo was leaning on a random locker, looking down at his nails when he felt one hand slide on his waist and the other hold his chin to make him look. 

sunoo cringed inside while sunghoon held a scowl on his face. okay so maybe they are boyfriends that would explain why they were making out on the first day they met. 

‘but why do i feel like that’s not it’ sunghoon thought with a blank look 

sunoo gently pushed hanbin and folded his arms creating space between them.

‘alright actor sunoo let’s go’ he prepped himself quietly and then took hanbins hands into his 

‘or maybe not’ sunghoon thought and felt the need to escape. it wasn’t right for him to be there in the first place. 

”we should end this....” sunoo said with the most piteous look he has ever given habin.

that paused sunghoon.

“why? i thought you liked me. we had something special going on” oh who was hanbin kidding. he knew it was going to occur eventually but he was still forcing himself on sunoo.

”i know you came to me because you were lonely since your parents are never there for you. habin you don’t like me. you just want someone to fill a gap for you” sunoo said with teary eyes. there he goes, utilizing people’s vulnerabilities to his convenience.

“i-” hanbin stutters because in a way it’s true. he was using sunoo and suddenly he felt guilty.

”it’s okay” sunoo tapped hanbin’s shoulder 

”it was a nice despite it being short but i simply can’t be in a relationship like that. i want to be friends like before” sunoo stated with a half smile, his eyes crinkling with a softness. 

and then he walked away, leaving hanbin standing there alone. 

‘well, that’s done’ 

sunghoon witnessed the whole thing and it looked like sunoo dumped him but made it hanbin’s fault. it felt out of place especially when he saw sunoo’s supposed tears all dried up and sunoo quietly whispering ”i hate fake crying. my precious makeup” 

‘was the boy really someone everyone thought him to be’

sunoo stood there perplexed. lines spreading on his forehead and yet he looked as pretty as ever, when he looked up at sunghoon who was standing in his way.

all sunoo could think about is just how much was his image ruined. 

‘whatever i’m sure he didn’t hear’ 

he rolled his eyes subtly and stepped to the side trying to pass sunghoon.

‘bitch is taking up the whole hallway’

he walked swiftly, trying to get away but he was stopped by a sudden hand movement.

sunghoon was holding his wrist.

hot. he shuddered at the hotness his wrist felt. the rest of his body feeling colder.

sunoo tried removing the hold but it only got more tighter.

”ow, stop it hurts-” he whined out and then the grip got loose and his hand fell to his side.

”don’t you think it’s pathetic” sunghoon said seriously as he started into sunoo eyes, almost like he was scolding him with sincerity. 

and then sunghoon walked way, leaving sunoo standing alone. 

the wind outside singing more wildly than ever before and sunoo’s heart a mess with feelings he’s never felt before. 

embarrassment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does Jay like Jungwon back? who knows. I might explore their romance more.
> 
> but which character do you like the most and dislike the most?
> 
> Personally, I really like Jungwon’s character the best. He’s different than sunoo and wears his heart on his sleeve. His honesty tends to be taken as a joke though.


End file.
